Patients receiving Bleomycin, (a drug known to cause interstitial pneumonia and pulmonary fibrosis), for metastatic carcinoma of the cervix, testis and kidney and for lymphoma will have serial studies of lung volumes, static recoil of lungs and diffusing capacity before therapy, at intervals during therapy and, if abnormalities develop, after therapy to determine the earliest indications of pulmonary toxicity from this drug and the relation of such indications to reversibility of this toxicity. The results will be correlated with clinical and radiologic assessment and with autopsies.